It's Not My Lie
by The White Sheep
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi dialogue. Lies, no lies?


**It's Not My Lie ...**

* * *

"**Soubi! Why are you at my place before me!" **

"Why, I wanted to be here before you, of course."

_Urg, is he stupid? I could have come to that conclusion myself … 'because I wanted to' … _

"**How did you get in?"**

"Through the door."

_Seriously … this guy!_

"**Well I could have come up with that too! … stalker …"**

"Is someone stalking you?"

_What the …_

"**Yes."**

"What is he like?"

_Take this!_

"**An idiot. A liar. Everything that annoys me."**

"Ritsuka."

_What now … _

"**What?"**

"Nothing …"

_What the-_

"**What."**

"..."

_Are you making fun of me!_

"**Say what you want to say or shut it."**

_Just go home dammit … _

"I love you, Ritsuka."

_GAH!_

"**I said shut didn't I!"**

"Ah, you did."

"**Shut it then. You can do that right?"**

"I can."

"**Then do so."**

_Jeez … _

"However, on the other side, I don't want to …"

_What is he- is something wrong with him? He's acting … weird._

"**Then look at me."**

"I am."

_That's not what I meant! _

"**Something is wrong."**

"What is?"

"**You."**

"Me?"

"**Didn't you hear me?"**

_Dammit …_

"I did."

"**Then why do you ask me something I already told you!"**

"..."

"**What is wrong?"**

"Nothing is wrong ... nothing is right."

_What the hell are you talking about …_

"**What would you do if I ordered you … to tell me?"**

_Please don't make me do it._

"Would you?"

"**Why are you asking me. If I say I will, I will."**

"Please don't."

"**W-why?"**

_But you always tell me to … and now I mustn't?_

"**You once said you would obey my every word if it was an order."**

"Yes."

"**But you also knew that I won't order you around."**

"Yes."

"**And yet you hide things from me … important things ..."**

"Yes."

"**... and you don't even care to hide nor deny that I speak the truth of your sins."**

"No."

"**So if I won't ever order you, you will never answer me?"**

"No …"

"**You are nothing but a lying sinner who is soiling everything around you."**

"Yes, Ritsuka is right."

_Why are you making me say these things …?_

"**Fine. Then I won't ever look at you again!"**

"Yes, if that is what you want."

"**Stop treating me like your- 'cause I'm not! Not now not ever!"**

"Yes you are, because I am your fighter."

"**I don't believe you, idiot."**

"And you're my sacrifice, you are my Ritsuka."

"**Shut up! Always speaking of this loathsome crap!"**

"You wanted the truth."

"**I don't want that truth. You don't get me at all!"**

"I do. You should too, Ritsuka."

"**You don't make any sense, you idiot."**

"Is that so?"

"**So I take this as in, you will keep lying to me unless I order you to not lie."**

"Yes … "

"**I hate you …"**

_Although I'm not sure whether this is the truth or not myself. Has he turned me into a sinner too? A liar?_

"I love you, Ritsuka."

"**Shut up, I hate you …"**

_Why do I keep talking back? I'm a liar ... I tell lies. _

"It's alright."

_No it's not …tell me it's not … but even if I ask you to … you will not do as I say … _

"**Go home if you won't tell me."**

"If you say so."

_Why do you keep doing this to me … _

"**Stop it ..." **

"Stop what?"

"**I hate it ... "**

"What do you hate?"

_Damn! I spoke out loud._

"**Mind your own business."**

"Is that what Rituka wants me to?"

_Stop that you idiot._

"You're angry?"

"**I'm not angry."**

_Look the other way idiot._

"I can see that you are."

"**I'm not!"**

"And I can hear it."

"**I said I'm not!"**

"You are."

"**Stay out of my head dammit!"**

_You're ruining me._

"I'm not in your head, silly."

_Stop that lovers talk. What do you take me for?_

"You're pressing you lips together when you're angry."

"**What are you saying! Do you study my every movement or what!"**

"Oh, you noticed?"

_He says bluntly. So he is an idiot ..._

"**Don't."**

"Is it an order from my Ritsuka?"

"**What's wrong with you, dammit!" **

"Anything you want."

"**I said stop that!" **

"Yes."

"**You're so annoying!" **

"I understand."

"**You do?"**

"Yes."

"**No you don't."**

"Yes."

"**Fine, whatever, so what do you understand?" **

"Ritsuka."

"**Lie**."

"It's no lie."

"**Yes it is, it's a lie." **

"But it's not"

"**It is." **

"Then ... it is a lie."

_I'm somehow not okay with this…_

"You don't like it?"

**"Of course I don't. You agreed with me that it's a lie. I hate lies."**

"But you wanted a lie."

"**No, I want the truth!"**

"But you won't accept it when it's told."

"**Yes I will." **

"You didn't before."

"**Because that wasn't the truth."**

"It was."

"**No it wasn't."**

_Maybe it was… but it can't be ... I'm not his sacrifice ..._

"**You only speak part of the truth … always the same … and to me, that is lying!"**

"It's not the same as a lie, Ritsuka …"

"**It is … to me."**

_It always has been … that is the worst lie you've ever told me … simply because it was never mine …_

* * *

**:/ W-e-i-r-d talking going on but I can't help it. Enjoy or hate it ^^**


End file.
